


Making Up

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex fight and later make up. Written for the SVFF Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

## Making Up

by Holly Lynn

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/methoschickee>

* * *

SVFF Challenge for Alymalone: Clark/Lex -- making up after a fight. 

* * *

Lex slammed the door behind him and stalked over to where his Porsche was parked. Getting his keys out of his pants pocket, he then noticed a little piece of paper on his windshield, flapping in the cool January night air. 

//Shit! A parking ticket. Could this day get any fucking worse?// 

Still pissed off at the world in general, Lex grabbed the ticket off his windshield, ripped it up and threw the pieces into the air, watching as a breeze blew most of it away. 

Feeling slightly calmer at that action, Lex deactivated the car alarm with his remote control key, opened his car door and was preparing to get into the vehicle when his cell phone rang. 

Looking at the Caller ID on the phone, he saw it was Clark's name on the screen. 

Lex let the phone ring. 

And ring and ring. Finally, after a while, the noise ceased and Lex figured Clark had given up. 

Sliding into the car, Lex leaned back against the plush leather seats and closed his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control. His hands gripped the steering wheel and a little voice inside his head went into overdrive. 

//Luthors are in control at all times. Don't let the enemy know they've upset you or they get the advantage. You're the one in charge, Lex, you were meant to lead.// 

His father's word rang in his ears and Lex took some calming breaths, before opening his eyes once again. //Damn it, if I am listening to Lionel's advice, I am fucked!// 

The phone interrupted his next train of thought and he saw it was Clark again on the line. 

This time he answered it. 

"Luthor." 

Silence met his terse response. //I am so not in the mood for this shy farmboy shit, Clark. If you don't answer me in 5 seconds, I am hanging up.// 

Four and a half seconds later, right before Lex was about to disconnect, a timid voice said, "Lex?" 

"What, Clark?" 

"Where are you?" 

"In my car, about to drive away," came the chillingly cold reply. 

A few shuffling noises greeted that retort and Clark said, "Okay, now I can see you from my window." 

Looking up at the brick faade of the building he was parked in front of, Lex could see Clark's large frame in the farthest window to the left, on the third floor. It was Clark's dorm room at Metropolis University. 

Clark continued, this time stating softly, "Come back inside, Lex. We need to talk." 

"We just got done talking, Clark...it didn't go too well as I recall." 

"That's because you stormed out of here. Please come back inside," this time Clark used that silky tone of his that had gotten him out of trouble time and time again with Lex over the years. 

Muttering a curse under his breath at Clark's obvious attempt to soften him up, Lex didn't cave -- yet. 

"I think I should just go home, Clark. Sleep on this and discuss this tomorrow," Lex's reply was equally as silky. Two could play at this game. 

"No, Lex...my parents said you should never go to bed angry after a fight. I know you... you'll go home and have a drink, then rehash what happened and instead of cooling off, you'll get madder. No, we have to finish this tonight." 

He hated how well Clark knew him, as that was just what Lex was planning on doing. Going home and drinking himself into a well-deserved stupor. How else was he expected to deal with stupid, but well-intentioned farmboys who had no common sense when it applied to the real world? 

Feeling a bit petulant, Lex rejoined, "Give me one good reason I should come back upstairs, Kent." 

Clark didn't stumble this time, replying quickly, "Because you love me." 

Lex promptly hung up the phone in disgust. Disgust at himself that he'd allowed Clark to push his buttons. 

//Damn it all to hell. The boy has learned to manipulate me so well.// 

Two years as lovers, the first in secret after Clark graduated from high school and moved to Metropolis to attend university and this year finally "coming out" to their family and friends at Thanksgiving. The past two months had been hard on Clark. While his parents had been somewhat supportive -- Martha more than Mr. Kent -- other people hadn't responded with quite the support the Kents had. 

In fact, Pete hadn't responded well to the news at all. Clark and he were still trying to figure out if they could be friends and it was hard since Pete shared the dorm room with Clark. It made life uncomfortable and mostly they had been meeting at Lex's penthouse for the two years Clark had been in college. No, Pete wasn't pissed that Clark was gay, he was upset that Clark had been lying to him for two years about their relationship. 

Lex completely understood Pete's anger. After all, Clark had lied to him for the first year of their relationship as well, not telling him about his alien origins. That fight about that had been spectacular, Lex recalled. It had taken a cleaning crew and an interior decorator to put the penthouse back into shape, as Lex had a tendency to throw things when he was mad. 

Smiling at that thought, Lex recalled how Clark had persuaded him to forgive him. Sex. Pure, hot, curl-your-toes up sex and a lot of begging. Just remembering that night gave Lex a hard on. It had been incredible. Clark had worshipped his body, licked every crevice and caressed every hot zone Lex had known about and discovered a few more; then he gave Lex the best blowjob of his life. 

Twisting uncomfortably in his seat, Lex remembered all too well how good Clark was at giving head. The images of that night flashed through his head of Clark on his knees, that luscious mouth wrapped around his cock. After Lex had come from the blowjob, Clark had rimmed him for the better part of a half an hour until he'd been a sweating pile of goo waiting to be fucked. No, begging to be fucked. And Clark had complied. He'd fucked him on the marble floor of the penthouse. Then, across the dinning room table until Lex had returned the favor later that night in his big bed. Clark had howled that night. It was a good thing Lex didn't have neighbors as the walls literally shook with Clark's screams. 

Adjusting his rapidly hardening cock, Lex leaned forward and placed his head on his steering wheel, sighing in defeat. After that night, Lex had noticed a pattern, when either one of them screwed up, they would have blow-out fights to clear the air and twenty minutes later they would be having the best makeup sex on the nearest available surface. It seemed fighting turned both of them on. 

//I am so fucked. Clark knows I'm not leaving...why do I even bother with making a pretense that I was? // 

The phone rang. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"You coming back up or do I have to come down there and get you, Lex?" 

The tone of his lover's voice immediately sent his libido into overdrive, the unmistakable threat was sexual in nature; but Lex knew he had to hold out, otherwise Clark would have him so whipped in the future. 

"I will come back upstairs on one condition. And you have to agree to this condition, no ifs ands or buts, Clark. Do we understand each other?" 

"Lex, I love you, I'll agree to anything you want if you just come back upstairs," came the soft reply. 

"Okay...you asked for this. Under no circumstances until we can figure out a good alias for you are you to do anymore late night 'patrolling' in Metropolis. That means no more stopping bank robberies, carjackings, rescuing people from burning building or even helping little old ladies across the street. You're too exposed when you do these stunts, your powers could be revealed. And not to mention you scare me shitless when you leave in the middle of the night and don't come back until hours later." 

"But..." 

Harshly, "No buts, remember, Clark?" 

Lex heard a faint curse, but then a resigned, "Fine. I agree. Now, will you come back upstairs...we have some making up to do. Pete's gone for the entire night and I am standing here, looking at you, getting hard." 

Not wanting his young lover to think he had won this argument by default, Lex decided to turn the tables and said, "I'm hard too. In fact, by the time I come back upstairs, I want you naked on the bed, ass in the air, lubed and ready for me. After all, I haven't forgotten about the jewelry store heist you foiled last night." Lex's voice dropped a few octaves and flowed through the phone lines, "You were a bad boy, Clark and bad boys need to be punished." 

A hoarse moan sounded in Lex's ear and he replied, "Two minutes, Clark. You have two minutes." Lex hung up the phone for the last time and prepared himself to go and greet his lover. 

//God, I am whipped. If Lionel could only see me now. Lex Luthor, alien sex slave.// 

Pushing his father out of his head, Lex got out of the car, quickly locking the door and walked towards the front entrance of the dormitory. He couldn't wait to go upstairs and make love to Clark. And it would be love. No matter how many fights they had, Clark and he were forever. That was a fact. 


End file.
